Mi flor de loto
by Ame8910
Summary: Levi, llamado el soldado más fuerte, decide tomar unas largas vacaciones y hacer un contrato con su proveedor de té en la India. ¿Pero qué le pasará cuando encuentre a un joven de ojos esmeralda que le dará la vuelta a su mundo con una sola sonrisa? [Riren/¿One Shot?/Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Levi, llamado el soldado más fuerte, decide tomar unas largas vacaciones y hacer un contrato con su proveedor de té en la India. ¿Pero qué le pasará cuando encuentre a un joven de ojos esmeralda que le dará la vuelta a su mundo con una sola sonrisa? [Riren/¿One Shot?/Mpreg]

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el evento Geburstag (Feliz cumpleaños, Eren).

Gracias a mi linda beta por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y corregirlo -la abraza y la besa-.

* * *

 **Mi flor de loto**

Había cosas que solían molestarle. Unos cuantos ejemplos: que su escritorio no estuviera limpio, que sus subordinados se la pasaran gritando y que su jefe le dejara todo su trabajo a él. Eso lo molestaba y podía vivir con ello, pero algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas era que su té no esté a la hora que él lo pidiera.

—Malditos sean todos, hijos de puta… ¿Dónde mierda esta mi té? —elevó la voz haciendo que todos en la base militar temblaran—. Si ninguno se atreve a contestarme, le mandaré bajar las pelotas ahora.

—¡Levicienta! No asustes a los muchachos, el té que sueles tomar no ha sido enviado desde la India. Aparentemente nuestros socios están presentando a su hija en el matrimonio y deben estar ocupados. Llamaron hace poco pidiendo disculpas.

—Me importa una mierda, ellos saben que soy exigente con los temas de asociaciones.

—Levi, no podemos hacer nada. Los padres del novio exigen que el matrimonio sea lo más pronto posible y ellos deben aceptar los acuerdos ya que son los padres de la mujer.

Hanji lo vio fruncir su entrecejo y temió por su vida, pues sabía que su enano amigo moría por ese té. Por fortuna, lo vio retirarse y se relajó; sabía que nadie moriría ese día.

El azabache estaba lleno de ira, todo su puto trabajo lo mataba y para colmo no podía tomar su té. ¿Qué mierda era eso de una boda lo más pronto posible?

Sin importarle todo el trabajo, fue a investigar y encontró que en la India se arreglaban los matrimonios desde antes de nacer los hijos, solo necesitaban saber qué sexo eran y qué beneficios traería esa alianza.

—De verdad somos de mundos diferentes —se dijo al terminar de leer. Se sorprendía que en pleno siglo XXII continuaran con esas tradiciones.

Tomó los documentos en físico y empezó a leerlos. Solo tenía que decirle a Erwin cuáles se aprobaban y cuáles no, pero moría por un descanso y no sería mala idea ir hasta la India y conocerla. Siempre le había parecido fascinante, llena de misterios, completamente diferente a su Francia.

Al terminar, fue hasta el despacho de su superior y sin pedir permiso para entrar, irrumpió para dejar los documentos sobre ese mueble de caoba. Sin embargo, se encontró con el rubio en una situación bastante comprometedora con su asistente Armin.

—Así que mientras yo trabajo como un puto día y noche haciendo tu trabajo, tú estas teniendo sexo salvaje con tu nuevo asistente.

Vio la cara de sorpresa de ambos y por un momento sintió satisfacción, con eso podía chantajearlo y conseguir lo que quería.

—Levi, espera, no es lo que crees.

—Explícate.

—Bueno, como sabrás, ya no es extraño que los hombres puedan tener hijos, así que me casé con Armin hace un par de meses. No comentes nada en la base —los rubios vieron esa media sonrisa que les provocó desconfianza, haciéndoles erizar su piel.

—Qué interesante. Bueno, ahora mis demandas. Quiero unas muy largas vacaciones, la mitad de mi viaje lo pagaras tú. Quiero que llames a la familia Jaeger en India y cuadres una reunión, quiero hacer negocios con ellos y por último quiero el mejor hotel. Espero mis pasajes para mañana.

No esperó respuesta y salió del despacho. Armin y Erwin solo asintieron a todo, porque, aunque él era el jefe, Levi podía poner a toda su legión en su contra.

Armin se dedicó a organizar todo lo que el azabache pidió. Consiguió el mejor hotel, el Umaid Bhawan Palace Jodhpur, suite presidencial y lógicamente transfirió el dinero del viaje a la cuenta personal. Pidió la cita con la familia, la cual estaba encantada de recibir al mejor soldado de Francia y su mayor comprador de su producto estrella.

Los pasajes estaban a primera hora en la casa de Levi, sus maletas estaban en la puerta y él perfectamente arreglado esperando su transporte al aeropuerto.

El jet privado de Erwin lo agurdaba y los pasajes solo eran una carta informando que él sería su único y más importante pasajero.

Se acomodó en esas cómodas sillas y se relajó como hacía años no hacía.

* * *

Unos ojos esmeraldas veían desde la habitación contraria cómo su hermana había sido entregada en matrimonio. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban al ver esos colores que la rodeaban, las joyas que adornaban su hermoso cuerpo, el bindi* ahora estaba en todo el centro de su frente y sus sellos tatuados en su cuerpo, todo a esos ojos era hermoso.

Aun así, una pena se apoderó de su ser. Corrió hacia su casa con desesperación, estaba cansado de ser tan perfecto en todas las artes posibles, pero tan imperfecto en su cuerpo.

No nació mujer, pero tenía el don de concebir, así que sus padres desde que se enteraron de su condición, lo empezaron a vestir como mujer. A pesar de ello, nadie quería desposarlo pues era un pecado y una burla del dios Siva*.

Sus padres no se avergonzaban de él, pero él se odiaba, porque sabía que nadie lo amaría por lo que era.

Mientras corría por las ajetreadas calles, chocó y su cuerpo fue a dar al suelo. Vio una mano blanca extenderse frente a él y la tomó sin pensarlo. Al alzar sus ojos vio al hombre más hermoso que jamás se había permitido ver.

Sus ojos eran grises con un toque azul, piel blanca, labios finos, cabello azabache con corte militar y una mirada fría como la noche lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—Pido disculpas si lo he lastimado, estaba distraído con la arquitectura —esa voz aterciopelada hizo que su piel se estremeciera.

—No debe disculparse, es mi culpa por no ir viendo por donde iba. Soy yo quien pide disculpas —se inclinó un poco, demostrando que estaba apenado, cuando sintió esas manos posarse en sus mejillas.

—Unos ojos tan hermosos no deberían estar distorsionados con un enrojecimiento por las lágrimas —con cuidado retiró esas perlas que habían caído del rostro—. ¿Puedo pedir tu ayuda?

—P-por supuesto. Dígame, caballero, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Acabo de llegar y necesito llegar a este sitio —le mostró el nombre del hotel y las indicaciones, cuando vio aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del joven.

—Señor, estas indicaciones están mal. Sígame, por favor, lo llevaré hasta el hotel.

* * *

Encontrase con ese joven había sido una bendición. Llevaba veinte minutos caminando en círculos y quería llegar a darse un baño.

En el recorrido, el castaño le mostró y explicó por qué las vacas tenían permitido estar en la ciudad, por qué al entrar a un establecimiento la familia la tocaba y oraba, todo eso ya que para ellos ese animal era sagrado.

Le encantaba cómo movía sus manos, su cabeza y la elegancia con la que se desplazaba, cómo hacía mover sus brazaletes de oro. Todo lo tenía cautivado.

Pero notó que la gente se le apartaba y eso lo estaba enfureciendo.

—Señor, aquí está el hotel. Por favor, descanse, ha sido un placer conocerlo.

Y antes de poder preguntarle el nombre, sintió una mano ajena sujetarlo del hombro y llamarlo con más respeto del que se imaginó.

—Señor Ackerman, no debía acercarse a ese ser, podría contaminarlo con su impureza. Los dioses han jugado y se han burlado de él.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ese ser tiene la capacidad de concebir. No sé cómo sus padres lo mantienen con vida, pero en fin, eso no importa. El señor Erwin ha llamado, su habitación esta por aquí.

Levi quería golpearlo y sacarle las pelotas por la boca, pues no era ningún problema o pecado que un hombre en estos tiempos pudiera concebir.

Subió al ascensor con esa odiosa persona y al llegar a su habitación lo hizo marcharse con un simple "lárgate".

De su cabeza no podía sacarse a esa persona, pero debía descansar pues mañana se reuniría con su socio y debía verse más que presentable. En menos de lo que pensó, Morfeo tomó posesión de sus sueños.

* * *

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tomó su desayuno que constó de un café oscuro y solo por probar el pan de la región. Para su sorpresa no fue desagradable.

El auto que lo llevaría a la casa de los Jaeger estaba esperándolo, así que se dejó llevar y en su recorrido vio el Taj Mahal. Estaba fascinado, podría vivir en ese lugar si las calles no fueran una mierda.

La casa era hermosa, a simple vista se veía que tenía tres pisos, con colores planos, pero eso no le quitaba la elegancia. Tenía una combinación entre verde, magenta, café y el fondo era beige, con los colores se formaban diferentes formas, entre plantas, dioses y flores de loto. La puerta principal era amplia y tenía tantos detalles que le daría envidia a cualquiera. Los muebles estaban fabricados en la mejor madera, pisos de mármol bajo sus pies. Su casa no era ni la mitad de esta.

Una hermosa mujer se acercó a él. Juntando sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente pronunció un suave "námaste".

El azabache hizo el mismo gesto y la mujer sonrió.

—¿Sabe de la cultura hindú?

—Sé hablarlo y algunas expresiones corporales.

La mujer sonrió con agrado.

—Me llamo Carla Jaeger, soy la señora de la casa. Mi esposo me dijo que podía recorrer nuestro hogar mientras él llega, estaré preparando el almuerzo.

—Gracias. Si no les molesta, conoceré la casa.

Con un leve movimiento de las manos, entendió que podía hacerlo.

Se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la sala. Toda la vajilla era de la más fina que había visto y la casa estaba impecable. Decidió salir al patio y se encontró con un verdadero paraíso. Rosas, jazmines, entre otras flores adornaban tal escenario, un lago con flores de loto de los cinco colores se posaba en el centro del gran jardín. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad capturó su atención fue una figura envuelta en un Sari* magenta con dorado. Sus ojos no se apartaron de tan majestuosos pasos.

La música y ese cuerpo que danzaba al compás lo estaban hipnotizando, esas manos lo llamaban, su mente le pedía tocarlas y acercarse a ese cuerpo.

Al avanzar unos metros, detalló cada parte y pudo confirmar que era el mismo joven del día anterior. Sus ojos volvían a tener esas perlas llamadas lágrimas que enmarcaban con perfección ese rostro angelical.

Estaba a punto de acercarse, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es mejor que lo deje, no ha tenía un buen día —intervino Carla—. Mi pobre hijo es maltratado por todos. Me piden diariamente que lo sacrifique a nuestra diosa Ganesha*, para que nuestras esperanzas crezcan más, pero, ¿cómo podría? Él es hermoso, no puedo hacerlo.

—En Francia, es normal ver a hombres tener a bebés, deben sentirse agradecidos.

—Lo hacemos, señor Ackerman, pero somos dos mundos diferentes. Espere aquí, por favor.

Permaneció de pie mientras ella se acercaba al joven. Este se detuvo y se lanzó a sus brazos, los sollozos eran fuertes y estaban llenos de agonía y tristeza.

—No puedo más, madre. Me lanzaré al Ganges* y mi espíritu descansará.

—Mi bebé, te cuidaré, no dejaré que te dañen.

—Jean dice que soy un pecado, que los dioses se burlan de nuestra familia por mi culpa… No quiero que sufran.

—Y no lo harán —se adelantó el azabache llamando la atención de ambos—. Vine a hacer un contrato que beneficiará a tu familia. Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea para que semanalmente llegue la planta de té a Francia.

Sintió los ojos del castaño observándolo, su mirada se había iluminado y esa hermosa sonrisa que le había mostrado antes hizo presencia.

Antes de que cualquier palabra de agradecimiento fuera expresada, el señor de la casa apareció interrumpiendo la conversación con un amable saludo al invitado.

La familia se dirigió al comedor principal. Grisha presentó a su hijo diciendo que era la joya de su hogar, el precioso Eren, y a su esposa como la flor que cuidaba de ellos.

Levi les propuso hacer una empresa entre ambos y así poder llevar a Francia las diferentes plantas de té que ellos producían. Les dijo que estaba pensando en dejar la milicia, pues desde sus quince años estaba con ellos.

El señor Jeager estaba fascinado con esa idea, quería expandir sus productos a Francia y aunque en esa época el comercio era de manera más rápida, India se había quedado en sus creencias pasadas, por lo que abrirse y permitirle a su familia crecer le reconfortaba.

Una joven pareja hizo presencia en la casa y saludó respetuosamente, pero el azabache se dio cuenta de que el castaño se tensaba con la visita.

—Levi, déjeme presentarle a mi hija menor, Mikasa. Acaba de contraer matrimonio con Jean, ahora ella vive con su nueva familia.

—Un placer —se levantó de su asiento, sorprendiendo un poco a los recién llegados—. Soy Levi Ackerman, General de las Fuerzas Armadas de Francia.

—¿Puedo retirarme, padre?

—¿Por qué, Eren? Si estamos en familia.

—A Jean no le agrada tenerme cerca, dice que traeré desgracia a su hogar.

La mirada del señor Jaeger se volvió comprensiva y bajó su cabeza entendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su amado hijo.

—Me gustaría que Eren se quede —intervino Levi—. Me agrada su presencia y si es posible que me deje llevarlo esta noche a cenar conmigo, así agradeceré su amabilidad del día de ayer.

La expresión volvió al rostro de la familia, vio a Eren sonrojarse y eso lo cautivó más.

—También me gustaría verlo bailar, considero que lo hace increíble —continuó.

—¿Sabe que si está cerca de alguien como él la desgracia puede caer sobre usted? —dijo Jean con una cara de asco hacia el castaño.

—La desgracia puede caer en cualquier mierda del mundo y conozco a alguien que se le parece. Mi desgracia es conocer a gente con pensamientos como los tuyos, mocoso idiota. En Francia, tener a un hombre que pueda darte una familia se le llama bendición —lo dijo con tanta seriedad que asustó a todos los presentes, menos a un ojo esmeralda que lo observaba con adoración.

Después de ignorar la tensión, el almuerzo terminó de la mejor manera, con la firma de ambas partes, permitiendo la exportación de ese producto que satisfacía al azabache.

* * *

Nunca se imaginó que cumpliría con la propuesta que le había hecho. A la hora de regresar al hotel, Levi tomó su mano y lo llevó a su lado hasta el auto.

Eren había pedido permiso para llegar tarde y sin dudarlo ambos padres lo permitieron, no sin antes hacer un comentario que lo hizo sonrojar en todo el trayecto sin poder entablar una conversación.

—No pensé que tus padres dirían algo así —dijo el azabache, sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos.

—Yo tampoco, fue vergonzoso. Lo lamento demasiado, señor —lo vio colocar una media sonrisa, bastante atractiva, lo que le permitió continuar con la conversación—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Claro, solo espera a que lleguemos a la habitación.

Se bajaron del auto y Eren se asombró con la belleza del lugar. Nunca le permitirían entrar a un lugar así él solo. Como imaginó, vio cómo un guardia se acercaba a él para sacarlo, pero unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron.

—Viene conmigo. Que me lleven a la habitación los mejores platos y bebidas —exigió Levi.

Todos los presentes se asustaron con la fuerza y seriedad con la que habló, él generaba respeto con cada palabra, con cada expresión y su seriedad intimidaba a cualquiera.

Al llegar a la habitación, el castaño se maravilló, era muy elegante y lleno de lujos, como si fuera su casa.

Vio cómo el mayor tomaba posesión de una de las sillas. Su expresión le llamaba la atención, no era una persona que dudara en decir lo que pensaba y su elegancia y porte lo cautivaban. No lo miraba con desprecio o asco, era todo lo contrario.

Un sonido bastante fuerte los sobresaltó a ambos, poniendo a Eren algo nervioso. El azabache frunció el ceño y prendió el televisor.

—¡Leviciento! Amor de mis amores, vida de mi vida, tú que…

—Déjate de estupideces, cuatro ojos de mierda, y dime, ¿qué carajos quieres?

—Eres un aguafiestas. Bueno, quiero que me traigas un hermoso sari color verde esmeralda.

—No.

—Pero lo quiero, enano, mi existencia lo necesita. Además, es para mi boda.

—Lo pensaré —y colgó. El castaño se sorprendió con la forma en que trataba a la mujer.

Sin embargo, decidió no inmiscuirse. Se fue acercando lentamente al mayor, quería estar más cerca, quería sentir su perfume, algo lo atraía, como si fuera un imán.

—¿Por qué las mujeres tienen sus manos y pies tatuados? —preguntó repentinamente Levi, haciendo un gesto para que el menor se sentara a su lado.

—Es un símbolo de unión entre las familias. El esposo es quien hace las figuras una noche antes de la boda, después la novia no puede hacer ningún oficio, así el color queda en la piel.

—¿Qué tipo de formas hacen?

—Casi siempre son formas orgánicas, flores y hojas por lo general.

—¿Qué formas te gustaría que te hicieran?

Sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron. Estaba sorprendido, nadie ni siquiera sus padres le habían preguntado y ver cómo Levi le sostenía la mirada, lo hacía sentir en verdad especial.

—Honestamente, nunca lo he pensado. Creo que me quedaré solo el resto de mi vida…

Esas pálidas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, sintió la respiración contraria golpear su rostro y eso lo estaba matando. De verdad él tenía algo que le gustaba.

—Yo te dibujaría hermosas flores de loto, conectadas por figuras que representen el aire y el agua. Te marcaría con pétalos y te adornaría con las mejores joyas.

Sus ojos grises brillaban con fervor. Eren se sentía en un paraíso, donde el viento susurraba y sonaba con esa voz aterciopelada y sentía cómo si su estómago estuviera inundado con mariposas que exigían salir.

La puerta se abrió. Él se sorprendió, pero el azabache no lo soltó. La expresión del ayudante era de asco, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Si no te gusta lo que ves, es mejor que te largues, porque si vuelvo a ver esa expresión te sacaré la lengua y te la coseré a los labios.

El joven se asustó por las palabras de Levi, así que se retiró lo más pronto posible.

El azabache se levantó, fue por el carro de los alimentos y lo acercó. Mientras tanto, Eren se sentía miserable, pues él jamás sería aceptado.

—Tenías una pregunta, hazla —le recordó a la vez que colocaba el plato en sus manos.

—Oh, cierto. Señor, ¿está casado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Desde joven me dediqué a ser el mejor soldado. Quería ayudar a mi madre, pero perdí cualquier interés cuando murió de cáncer. Así que entregué mi corazón y saqué todo tipo de deseo de mi cuerpo, me negué a sentir.

Ambos empezaron a comer. Eren estaba impresionado, nunca había escuchado algo como eso y le fascinaba más.

—¿Tú deseas casarte? —continuó el mayor.

—Me gustaría, pero es difícil para alguien como yo. Cuando era joven, quería casarme con una amiga llamada Sasha, pero después de enterarnos de mis problemas fisiológicos, empecé a temerle. Mis padres tomaron la decisión de buscarme un candidato hombre, ya que, aunque puedo crear vida en mi interior, me es imposible dar vida en el cuerpo de otra mujer.

—Oh, qué interesante. El esposo de mi jefe es igual, y el idiota se la pasa teniendo relaciones en cada esquina del cuartel. Un día estuve a punto de cortárselo.

Escuchó una dulce risa provenir de los labios del castaño, acompañada de una linda expresión. Todo él combinaba a la perfección.

—Mocoso, ¿me acompañarías a comprar el sari de mi estúpida compañera?

—¿Eh? Creí que no lo haría…

—Llego a Francia sin esa mierda, y la loca estará todo el día llorando y gritando en mi oído y eso ocasionaría que la mate antes de su boda.

—Será para mí todo un placer acompañarlo, señor.

—Deja de tratarme como señor, mocoso idiota. Llámame Levi.

Eren movió la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera provocándolo, haciéndole saber que eso era su aprobación.

Tener que dejar el hotel fue una tortura, le agradaba estar a su lado.

Al llegar a su casa, Carla lo esperaba con una sonrisa inmensa. Le contó todo, cómo lo había defendido todo el tiempo, la cena, la conversación, su toque, su olor, cómo lo hacía sentir y le pidió que lo dejara quedarse en la casa.

Carla corrió hacia su habitación y hasta tenía pensado rogar por el pedido de su hijo, pero a su esposo le pareció increíble la idea. Grisha le comentó que Levi le agradaba como posible esposo de su hijo, pues era de carácter y estaba completamente seguro de que lo haría feliz.

* * *

El señor Grisha a primera hora estaba en el hotel, agradeciéndole al azabache por haber cuidado a su hijo y darle una velada que lo hizo sonreír como nunca.

Levi solo le afirmaba que tenía un hijo increíble y amable, y no pudo negarse cuando le insistió en quedarse en su hogar. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó con su nuevo socio.

Decirle a Erwin que quería dejar el ejército fue una pelea bastante intensa. El rubio aseguraba que necesitaba al soldado más fuerte y él le recriminaba su dedicación desde hacía años. Al final el azabache ganó, le afirmó que lo ayudaría cuando fuera una emergencia.

Llegar a la casa y ver la bienvenida que le dieron lo dejó con la boca abierta. La música estaba un poco más alta de lo normal, los alimentos eran deliciosos, estaba lleno de aromas agradables y su amado té estaba presente en la mesa. Podía morir feliz.

Pero un detalle lo estaba atormentando. ¿Dónde se encontraba Eren? Moría por verlo, además que habían quedado en salir a buscar el vestido de Hanji.

—Cariño, Eren está tardando —dijo Carla con un tono de preocupación.

—Dijo que iría a visitar a Mikasa, necesitaba pedirle ayuda…

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta principal y unos pasos apresurados se hicieron presentes. El castaño atravesó la sala sin saludar, ocultando su rostro, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Levi, las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza y desapareció en las escaleras. Otro golpe finalizó la angustia de la casa.

La joven del día anterior entró y estaba a punto de subir cuando su padre la detuvo.

—Dime qué le pasa a mi hijo, Mikasa —exigió Grisha, su mirada estaba llena de desaprobación.

—Fue a casa para que le ayudara a comprar un bindi… —vio la mirada más seria de sus padres, ambos estaban de mal humor.

—Te negaste, ¿verdad?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Carla empezó a llorar, sus manos moviéndose con desesperación. Levi no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y subió.

Golpeó la hermosa puerta que sabía de antemano era la habitación del joven. Al no escuchar respuesta habló:

—Oye, mocoso llorón. ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa o debo irme solo?

Esperó unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, aunque lo que vio lo descolocó un poco. Su flor de loto con traje de hombre, los hermosos saris que le había visto puestos no adornaban su hermosa piel, una sonrisa forzada formada en sus labios.

—La cumpliré. Vamos, Levi, vi un sitio con unos colores como los que desea su amiga.

Eren estaba a punto de pasar a su lado cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

—¿Qué hiciste con el mocoso llorón de hermosas sonrisas?

Los labios del castaño se abrieron, pero un grito proveniente del pasillo le hizo cerrarlos.

Carla corrió hacia su hijo, lo besó y lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Las palabras entre ellos sobraban.

—Te sigues viendo hermoso —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ganesha debe sentirse orgullosa de ti. ¿Quieres que cambiemos tu armario para tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, madre, gracias. Ahora llevaré a Levi a hacer unas compras.

El azabache solo lo siguió. Se sentía irritado, las personas que pasaban a su lado se alejaban, estaban más que intimidadas y eso a él le importaba un carajo.

Pasaron por varias tiendas y lógicamente el castaño no entró. En una de las tiendas vio un sari de seda color magenta, con pequeñas flores de loto doradas adornándolo. No dudó en comprarlo y lo mandó a envolver en el papel más hermoso.

Caminaron por lugares históricos, Eren le explicaba todo lo que él le preguntaba, vieron una de las danzas y para el azabache fue impresionante. Los movimientos eran elegantes, fuertes, hermosos y carismáticos, la sensualidad de las mujeres desbordaba atracción.

—¿Sabes bailar como ellas?

—Sí, mi madre me enseñó. Al principio fue difícil, pero ahora dice ella que tengo la capacidad de una bailarina profesional.

Esa sonrisa estaba apagada y eso lo estaba mortificando.

—¿Cuándo cumples mocoso?

—El treinta de marzo, quedan quince días.

Levi no dijo nada más. Un poco más adelante se percató de un puesto de joyas, donde vio el bindi más hermoso. No era rojo o vino tinto, era esmeralda.

" _Es perfecto para él",_ pensó.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y salir con Levi calmaba el afligido corazón del castaño. Por otro lado, la visita constante de su hermana y esposo lo aturdían.

Y cuando los dejaron solos, el idiota de Jean no dudó un segundo en fastidiarlo.

—Si has tomado la decisión de ser hombre, córtate el cabello. Te ves más desagradable de lo que eres.

El castaño no le contestó, estaba consternado y agotado mental y físicamente. Solo salió de la cocina con pasos rápidos y en el recorrido encontró unas tijeras. Las llevó consigo hasta el pozo.

Vio su reflejo y soltó su largo cabello. Lo sujetó lo más alto que pudo y estaba a punto de cerrar las tijeras cuando unas frías manos lo detuvieron.

—No lo hagas, es hermoso, combina con tu perfección.

—Levi, somos de mundos diferentes. No puedo seguir llevándolo así cuando ya tomé esta decisión. No dejaré que sigan señalando a mis padres, que mi hermana se sienta avergonzada con lo que soy.

Esas frías manos se posaron en sus acarameladas mejillas, se fue acercando y colocó sus pálidos labios sobre esos carnosos.

El beso fue suave, pero lleno de emociones. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor, subió sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello del azabache. No quería separarse, moría por seguir sintiéndolo. Ese hombre serio y frío destruyó esa muralla que había forjado en su corazón.

Lo amaba, podía cambiar de parecer si solo él le pidiera estar a su lado.

El beso se rompió y tuvo miedo de lo que podía venir mientras esas manos lo soltaban. No quería abrir sus ojos, pero una sensación en su frente lo dejó perplejo. Fue rápida, así que le devolvió la mirada.

El azabache le señaló el pozo, indicándole que viera su reflejo. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que un hermoso bindi del mismo color que sus ojos adornaba su frente.

—En estos días he hablado con tus padres y les propuse que me dejaran tenerte como mi esposo. Quiero llevarte a Francia y formar una familia.

Esas esmeraldas lo voltearon a ver, mostraban incredulidad, miedo, pero sobre todo emoción.

—¿Qué… qué han dicho? —preguntó entre sollozos, ya incapaz de contenerlos.

—Lo han permitido, pero solo si tú aceptas. La boda estaría para el treinta de marzo. He estado practicando para hacerte los mehandi*.

Y después de una semana y media llena de sonrisas falsas, la belleza apareció. Era una sonrisa real, llena de confianza y amor.

—Yo acepto estar a tu lado.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se besaron con más necesidad. Solo habían pasado juntos unas semanas, pero la conexión fue instantánea.

* * *

La noche anterior a la boda, Levi con maestría empezó a teñir con henna* la piel del castaño. Un sol fue hecho en sus manos, en los pies flores de loto y en su frente hermosos pétalos.

El bindi fue retirado y su futuro esposo se marchó.

Eren se recostó y a su mente regresaron los momentos llenos de felicidad que ese extranjero le había dado.

Esas salidas, las cenas, los pequeños regalos y sobre todo las pocas sonrisas que le había mostrado. Sabía que era un hombre que no expresaba nada en su rostro, pero sus ojos demostraban todo, le encantaba perderse en ellos.

Podría conocer su mundo en un par de días, abrirían la tienda y le podría dar hijos. Tendría la familia que siempre soñó y estaba más que seguro de que serían felices.

Mientras pedía a los dioses felicidad, el sueño se apoderó de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, su madre lo despertó con un beso en la mejilla y un delicioso desayuno lleno de frutas. Ver la sonrisa en los labios de su hijo la motivaba más.

Bañaron a su hijo en rosas, colocaron en su piel aceite de la misma flor. Y el momento de su vestido fue la mejor sorpresa.

Un sari en seda magenta con flores de loto doradas fue presentado ante él, así como un adorno para su cabeza con diamantes y rubís que combinaban con su velo esmeralda. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido, pero con adornos negros.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver tal majestuosa prenda mientras su madre empezó a colaborarle. Estaba emocionada y creía que más que su hijo, pues nunca se imaginó que encontraría el amor y tan perfecto.

Se veía hermoso y lentamente empezó a ayudarle a colocarse los brazaletes, aretes, narigueras, collares, anillos y todos en el mejor oro posible. El maquillaje fue sencillo, quería mostrar el esfuerzo que hizo su futuro esposo en cada trazo.

* * *

Levi estaba inquieto, jamás se imaginó en esa posición y menos con un hombre, pero no podía negar que ese mocoso llorón lo llenaba de una manera indescriptible.

Terminó de acomodar su dhoti* blanco con adornos negros. La verdad no le importaba como se viera, solo quería ver a su prometido.

Había pagado para una celebración a gran escala, no solo porque era el hijo mayor de los mejores comerciantes de la India, sino porque quería mostrarles a todos esos idiotas que ese joven ahora le pertenecía.

Convencer al padre para permitirle llevarlo a Francia fue difícil, pero al decirle que él administraría su nuevo negocio lo llenó de alegría.

Salió con orgullo de su habitación, y se encontró en el primer piso a su jefe con su amante, a su loca amiga y su prometido. La mujer llamada Mikasa y su esposo Jean estaban algo apartados.

—Amigo, te felicito. Te deseo demasiada felicidad y prosperidad —dijo Erwin con una sonrisa, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al más bajo.

—Gracias. Él les va a agradar, es perfecto.

Todos los demás estaban impresionadas con la elegancia con la que hablaban el francés, sonaba exótico para ellos.

Y el sonido de las campanas se hizo presente y su prometido apareció lentamente. Irradiaba felicidad, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, Hanji se sorprendió al ver la pequeña sonrisa de su amigo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, realizaron cada una de las danzas y aunque Levi parecía un palo, se esforzó en complacer a su nuevo compañero.

Salieron en elefante, las mujeres de la familia danzaban abriéndoles paso. La gente estaba sorprendida, pues nunca se imaginaron que esa falla de los dioses podría ser bendecida por Ganesha.

Al llegar a la casa, un camino de pétalos de rosas iba directo a la habitación del castaño. Levi se sentó en el sillón tipo egipcio mientras una canción llenaba los ecos de la habitación. Eren cerró la puerta y se acercó a su esposo.

Empezó a mover sus manos y cuerpo con la música expertamente. Su esposo le había contado que sus danzas eran sensuales y se expresaban con los movimientos de sus manos, verlo danzar para él le estaba generando una necesidad de poseerlo por completo.

Cada movimiento combinado con esa sonrisa le hacía perder la cordura.

Levi tomó la mano de su esposo y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama. Empezó a besar la frente, retiró el velo y la joya que lo sostenía. Repartió besos por sus mejillas, el mentón y tomó sus manos talladas por él para besarlas con cariño. Retiró los zapatos y besó cada uno de sus dedos sin retirar la mirada del rostro del castaño. Amaba verlo sonrojado y podía ver la excitación que nacía en él. Acercándose a su oído susurró suavemente:

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amada flor de loto.

Unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron y empezaron a besarlo. Era dulce, tierno, lleno de felicidad y esos labios carnosos sabían muy bien. El aroma a rosas estaba inundando sus sentidos mientras retiraba cada joya que adornaba a su esposo. Al terminar el beso, Eren lo observó expectante.

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Quiero que compartas este y muchos más a mi lado.

Lo besó con pasión, algo que había dejado de sentir hace mucho. Solo ese joven despertaba sus instintos, le hacía sentir una llama de deseo.

No dudó en hacerle el amor, quería estar dentro de él, marcarlo de todas las formas posibles y así lo hizo.

Pasaba sus dedos con devoción por ese cuerpo acaramelado, escuchaba los suspiros y jadeos de aquel que amaba, mientras sus labios estimulaban uno de esos botones rosas que adornaban el cuerpo del menor. Con una de sus manos acariciaba la erección, le encantaba cómo se retorcía debajo de él. Después de notar esos fluidos que salían de la entrada de su esposo, se dio cuenta de que no era necesario estimular la entrada, pero la curiosidad lo mataba y sin pensarlo ingresó un dedo.

La espalda del castaño se curvó, demostrándole que sentía placer, estaba llegando a su límite.

—¡Ngh! Levi, por… por favor entra ya… Te necesito… estoy a punto de acabar y no quiero hacerlo solo…

Con ese pedido no lo pensó más. Acomodó esos muslos bronceados alrededor de su cintura, posicionó su miembro en la entrada y con un firme empujón entró, sintiendo la calidez de su amado.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del castaño y Levi lo besó para acallar sus quejas de dolor, reconfortándolo con dulces palabras. Sin soltar los labios se decían cuánto se amaban, cuánto se necesitaban y en menos de lo que esperó, esas caderas empezaron a buscar más fricción.

El azabache entendió que ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión en su interior e inició un ligero vaivén.

La sensación dentro de Eren era increíble, se sentía maravilloso y ahí podía decir que estaba completo, que había encontrado ese algo que no tenía.

Verlo sonrojado y mordiéndose sus labios lo excitaba mas.

—Déjame oírte, quiero guardar cada sonido en mi memoria —le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Y más gemidos por parte del castaño se hicieron presentes. Le fascinaba, así que no se contuvo y empezó a dejar marcas de besos, de mordiscos en esa bella piel.

Eren sujetó su miembro y al compás de los movimientos de Levi empezó a masajearlo con impaciencia. La mente de ambos estaba en blanco y solo unos segundos después, esa sensación dentro de ellos explotó, descargas recorriendo por sus cuerpos, haciéndolos gritar el nombre del otro.

Estaban satisfechos, felices, todo había sido perfecto. Los besos de Levi se volvieron suaves y eso hizo sonreír más a Eren.

—Te tengo un regalo.

—¿Otro? Pero si me has dado tantos…

—No importa, quiero verte sonreír siempre.

Eren lo besó con dulzura y con sonrisas le susurró:

—Si tú estas a mi lado, siempre sonreiré.

Levi le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la mesita que estaba a su lado. De ahí sacó un sobre y se lo entregó.

El castaño lo abrió con emoción y con cuidado sacó lo que había dentro: dos pasajes a París, un par de llaves y fotos de su nueva casa.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y abrazó a Levi con fuerza, repartiendo besos en esa piel blanca mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

—Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Que cumplas muchos más.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Si llegan a querer continuación me avisan xD Me demoraré con Pandemónium, pues viajo a Japón a estudiar y son catorce horas de diferencia, pero no se preocupen, lo continuaré.

Bueno, notas rápidas:

 ***Flor de loto:** es una flor que nace desde el fondo del estanque y al nacer tiene diferentes colores. Significa que uno puede florecer de manera hermosa hasta en la adversidad.

 ***Bindi:** son las joyas que se colocan en la frente, este denota tu estrato social y también dependiendo de la posición en la frente quiere decir si estás soltera o no. Generalmente son rojas porque hacen referencia a la sangre que se está uniendo.

 ***Siva:** Personifica los ciclos de nacimiento, vida, muerte y renacimiento. Siva tiene un tercer ojo en la frente.

 ***Sari:** son los vestidos que usan las mujeres, pueden ser de algodón o seda y pues si son de seda quiere decir que tu familia es de una muy buena posición.

 ***Ganesha:** es el dios con cabeza de elefante. Es el dios que elimina los obstáculos, por eso se le reza cuando se emprende una nueva tarea.

 ***Río Ganges:** ahí los hindús van a purificarse, pero también en momentos de desesperación, suelen suicidarse ahí, para que así cuando tengan la posibilidad de reencarnar, no sea en un insecto.

 ***Mehandi:** son los "tatuajes" que se hacen en las manos, cara y pies en el momento de la boda.

 ***Henna:** es una sustancia que al momento de colocarla en la piel y salir al sol se adhiere y queda como símbolo de unión matrimonial.

 ***Dohti:** es el traje para los hombres.

Ame las ama, espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2 Información

Importante

Buenas noches a todas las lindas personitas que dejaron un RVW, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, pues me hacen sentir motivada y con deseos de traerles mejores y lindas historias.

Por ese motivo he tomado la decisión de no hacerles un extra, sino convertirlo en un long fic, es decir comenzar desde cero y hacer más lindos capítulos, explicando bien la vida de Eren y como Levi va a terminar enamorado perdidamente de el; así que espero que la idea les guste, lo comente con la linda Sora, Xochilt Oda y mi linda esposa y beta. También quería saber si ustedes desean que deje este publicado o no.

Espérenlo con ansias, y cabe resaltar que terminare primero Solo para mí y posteriormente me dedicare enteramente a esta historia y varias que tengo en mente.

Sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
